Scott and Sky
This article focuses on the interactions between 'Scott and Sky.' Overview Sky and Scott arrive together on the island and are placed on the same team. The two immediately become friends and support each other in every challenge. In addition the two form an alliance unofficially, and vote the same person out up until Scott's elimination in Season 1. Due to Sky betraying his trust in Topple on the Luck Players Scott views Sky as an enemy. In later episodes Sky shows remorse for voting out her former friend. In Season 2, they are both the captains of two different teams. While Scott vows vengeance against Sky, she tries her hardest to make Scott forgive her, but this may ultimately backfire. Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Trials and Triva-lations In this episode Sky and Scott meet due to being placed on the same team. They greet each other and get on with the challenge. The challenge is a trivia, which Sky and Scott are revealed to be really good at. They both do not score a point, and in the end the Beavers would lose the challenge. Sky and Scott are both disappointed in the loss, but quickly realize that they must choose someone to send home. Sky suggests to eliminate Dave, and surprisingly Scott agrees. The two do not officially make an alliance, but it is inferred because they both decide to eliminate the same person. Volleybrawl When the challenge starts the two seem to be worried about their chances of winning. Nevertheless they both have a positive attitude for the upcoming challenge. The Beavers take a 2-0 lead, but then Sky loses her portion of the challenge which upsets her. Scott assures her that is okay and they move on with the challenge. When Scott goes up for his portion of the challenge Sky cheers him on. The Beavers would eventually defeat the Ducks and Sky would not have to worry about elimination. The two celebrate the immunity, but Sky tells Scott that if they lose they should eliminate Leshawna for not participating in the challenge. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Sky and Scott wake up and are well rested from the previous challenges victory. Chef says the challenge is a race across the island and Sky is excited since she trains for races everyday. Sky goes up against Noah and wins her race, and Scott cheers her on. Scott, however does not win his portion, but Sky congratulates him on the effort. The Beavers and Ducks would alternate leads often, but in a close race the Beavers would lose the challenge and would have to choose to eliminate someone. The entire team is irritated by Leshawna's absense, so Sky suggests Leshawna because of her lack of participation. Scott agrees and they vote out Leshawna. Leshawna would be eliminated thanks to these two and the alliance. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Sky and Scott are determined to win at any cost, especially after the loss in the last challenge. Chef says that the challenge is a murder mystery. On each team there is a murderer, and the other team's murderer has to "kill" the first teams murderer. Sky is the first murderer and she "kills" the correct murderer on her first try scoring a point for the Beavers. Duncan and Cody would score the final two points for the Beavers to win the challenge. Even though Scott never was the murderer he helped the murderers kill the correct murderer on the Ducks. The Beavers would enjoy a movie and immunity from elimination. Topple on the Luck Players After the relaxing movie night the contestants must complete another trivia challenge. Originally it was a player trivia, but then Chris changes it to regular trivia. Sky would score a point, that would be shortly revoked due to the wording of the question. After this the Ducks would dominate the Beavers. Sky and Scott would be greatly disappointed and would have to eliminate someone. Sky suggests Courtney, but then Scott tells Sky to vote out Cody who is a part of the final five alliance. The alliance tells Scott to eliminate Sky, and in the end she votes him out. When Scott is eliminated he is furious with Sky, and Sky would be saddened by his departure, and disappointed in herself for voting him out. Final Four Face Off! Sky and the other 3 contestants wake up, and realize that they are all alliance members. So the contestants agree that the best man/women wins. Sky secretly still talks to Cameron about finale plans. They both agree that if they win they will take the other to the finale. Chris calls all the contestants over for the challenge, and unveils the curtain. Sky and the others see Scott and all the other eliminated contestants in the stands. Sky attempts to apologize to Scott and Courtney, but neither respond to her. In the confessional, she admits that she shouldn't have voted out the two. Throughout the challenge Scott is shown rooting for everyone but Sky. Cameron would win the challenge, and chose to take Sky to the finale. Scott was disappointed, but did not comment about it. Totally Dramatic Finale! After a long season Sky has finally reached the finale with her best friend Cameron. Chris states there will be a surprise in the finale. When he unveils the curtain all the eliminated contestants are in the stands cheering for Sky and Cameron. The eliminated contestants will vote on their winner. It is still clear that Scott is angry about her betraying him, and says that he will vote Cameron. The contestants submit their votes, and Chris reads them out. He says the winner of Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 is Sky. When this is announced Scott reveals that he is the only contestant that didn't vote Sky to win. Sky then says that she will share part of the money with all of the competitors including Scott. Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 A Wild Western Introduction Scott and Sky are both captains of the Poisonous Pythons and Venomous Vipers. Sky feels intimidated by Scott's confidence in taking her down. She attempts to apologize but Scott ignores her. When the teams must drive their carriages to get some supplies, Scott pushes Sky down out of the way, laughing at her fall to himself. Sky would talk in the confessional about how she was determined to be friends with Scott at any cost. The Pythons would defeat the Vipers 9-8. Scott rubs his victory in her face when his team wins the first challenge. Sky would not mind to much, but she knows that she has to step up her game in the next challenge. Dancing With Cowboys Since most of the episode is comprised of the challenge, Scott and Sky have less interaction up until near the climax. When Scott's team is up for elimination in the first time, Sky walks over to him to try to wish him luck in the elimination, but accidentaly trips on a snake that bites on Scott's face. He screams in agony before pulling it off, screaming at Sky that she intended that on purpose. She swears she didn't but Scott just thinks of this as another lie from her. In the confessional, Sky would confess that it was an accident, and then sighed knowing that it will take a while to earn Scott's trust. When Courtney is eliminated in this episode Sky notices that Scott is very upset, and she tries to help Courtney stay in the game, but Chris days his decision is final. See also Category:Friendships Category:Alliances Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts